


The House Guest

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: The Return of Astra [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman takes Astra to a friend for safe-keeping.  Assumes Vasquez knows Supergirl's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Guest

Astra landed softly next to Superman. The leaves on the surrounding trees rustled gently, then quickly went quiet. There was a road several yards in front of them that led to a bluff overlooking nearby National City. It was dark here; the moon offered no illumination tonight, and the shimmering lights of the city were too far away to light the road. Still, they stayed back, hidden among the trees. 

"I know this place." Astra said softly. "Are we here for my niece's sister?" 

"No." Superman answered. "Tonight we are meeting another friend."

"I do not have any friends." Astra replied.

"Kara does."

A large vehicle approached slowly, and rolled to a stop at the end of the road. The driver turned off the lights, stepped out of the vehicle, and peered into the darkness. "Superman?" She called softly. "You here?"

"Agent Vasquez?" He replied, stepping out of the trees while motioning for Astra to stay close. 

"Yes. Shall we should proceed?"

Astra stepped forward. "Proceed with what? What are you plans for me?"

"We need you to stay in hiding with Agent Vasquez for a few weeks, until we can take you to see Kara." Superman answered.

"I would like to see my niece now. Isn't she expecting me?"

Vasquez shook her head. "No. We had to make sure the mission was successful before we talked to her."

"The mission?" 

"Bringing you back was dangerous for all of us." Vasquez responded. "So yes, we ran it as a mission."

"People put their lives and freedom on the line for you Astra." Superman said. 

"They did it for Kara, not for me." Astra said. "But I am grateful." 

"We need to change your look." Vasquez said, tossing a bag to Astra. "Put these on." Astra caught the bag with one hand, and retreated into the cover of the trees to change clothes. Vasquez approached Superman and lowered her voice. "Is this really safe? Do you think she will return to her army and her former mission?"

"I don't think so. She wants to do right by Kara." 

"I have no backup plan. I couldn't get the kryptonite."

"I assure you, you will not need kryptonite. I will cooperate with you, as long as it leads to a reunion with my niece." Astra said, approaching them from the edge of the road. She was now dressed in blue jeans, a yellow polo shirt, and a grey baseball cap. "How do I look?"

Vasquez chuckled. "You're going to fit right in." She turned back to Superman. "We'd better move."

"You know how to reach me." He gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, and then looked at Astra. "I'll be in touch."

Astra took a step closer to Superman. "How can I thank you for your kindness?"

Superman took her hands in his. "Follow her lead," Superman nodded toward Vasquez, "and from now on, be a force for good in this world. Be like Kara and her friends." He let go of her hands and stepped back. "Call me if you need me." And then, he took to the sky and headed home.

Vasquez and Astra got back in the SUV, and were soon headed down the hill and toward the city. "What happens now?" Astra asked.

"Now, you get to be my house guest for a while." She looked over at her passenger and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you like it. I love feedback, comments, kudos, etc. I'm @comicgirlgeek on tumblr if you would like to connect.


End file.
